Juntos hasta la eternidad
by Mirai no Tenshi
Summary: Una noche perfecta, el lugar perfecto ¿Por que no entregarse al amor? Bajo la promesa de que estarán juntos hasta la eternidad. Inspirado en la cancion Tsuki de Kanon, Pueden buscarla en youtube como "Kanon-Tsuki (sub esp) Kaname y Yuuki"


**Juntos hasta la eternidad**

_Un fic de mi pareja favorita de Vampire. Espero les guste y comenten_

**Disclaimer: **Ni Vampire Knight ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino.

La luna plateada brillaba sobre un lago en medio de un bosque de pinos en lo alto de una montaña, lejos de cualquier civilización, al lado del lago se encontraba una cabaña de madera ocupada en ese momento por una pareja de amantes, no cualesquiera sino una muy especial una pareja de sangre pura, descendientes de vampiros sin mancha en su linaje de sangre.

Dentro de la cabaña estaba a media luz iluminada por la fogata en la chimenea y velas esparcidas por toda la cabaña que constaba con dos pisos, en la planta de abajo estaba una sala y la cocina y en la parte de arriba estaba una recamara matrimonial con una vista hacia el lago a través de un gran ventanal. La pareja estaba en la cama reposando después de entregarse en cuerpo y alma al sentimiento mas puro que alguien puede conocer: el amor; aunque el amor entre vampiros también se mezcla con otros sentimientos como el de la posesión, pasión y porque no también lujuria.

La princesa pura sangre no podía dormir del todo, estaba un poco inquieta así que decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, se puso su bata de seda blanca y salio en dirección al lago, miro la luna reflejada en el agua y después dirigió su mirada hacia las estrellas.

El manto estelar se encontraba adornado por cientos de hermosas estrellas que brillaban sobre la princesa como si le desearan buenas noches a pesar de su insomnio; suspiro y una ráfaga de aire se hizo presente y la princesa se abrazo en un intento de mantener el calor.

-¿Qué hace mi preciosa y amada princesa Kuran en medio de la noche?-le susurro al oído una melodiosa voz y al notar que tenía frío, la abrazo por detrás

-No podía dormir-se pego a su pecho y ladeo su cabeza para percibir la fragancia del hombre que la tenia entre brazos, ese aroma a madera con un toque cítrico que tanto le gustaba

-Mi hermosa Yuuki me hubieras despertado para acompañarte, por eso estamos "juntos", para compartir el resto de la eternidad -la abrazo aun mas fuerte y le beso la nuca, un sonrojo se noto en las mejillas de Yuuki la palabra "juntos" aun no la asimilaba del todo-¿Por qué te sonrojas?- pregunto orgulloso al ver como reaccionaba su princesa con sus caricias

-Kaname aun no puedo creer que esto se realidad, tu, yo, era mi gran sueño y ahora lo logre, puedo estar a tu lado sin que nadie nos diga nada, ya no tengo miedo de nada ni de nadie

-Para eso nací yo, para amarte y protegerte por siempre- giro a Yuuki y con su mano tomo el mentón de ella para levantarlo y juntar sus labios en un tierno y sincero beso, Yuuki se aferro al cuello de Kaname y él a la cintura de ella, el beso se convirtió en uno lleno de pasión, de deseo del uno por el otro, ni el tiempo y espacio existía solo ellos dos amándose.

Se separaron por la inminente y fastidiosa necesidad de respirar, sus pechos subían y bajaban intentando recuperar el oxigeno, sus miradas se nublaron por un velo rojizo que reflejaba amor y pasión

Una vez que Kaname recupero el aliento se lanzo a besar de nuevo los sedosos labios de Yuuki, su fragancia frutal de invadía los sentidos, era como si su sangre le incitara para beberla, no pudiéndose resistir, un colmillo perforo su labio inferior brotando una gota se sangre la cual saboreo y deseo mas; Cuando Yuuki sintió el pinchazo sobre su labio le enterró las uñas en la espalda de su amado, deseando también su sangre, su corazón latió mas rápido, y lo obligo a caer de espaldas y ella cayendo sobre el pecho de Kaname, lo acorralo y beso su cuello, lo lamió para clavarle sus colmillos, el suspiró y ella también la sentir el elixir rojo en su lengua, Kaname no lo soporto mas, necesitaba de la sangre de Yuuki, mientras ella sorbía el también perforo su cuello y bebió de ella, era un intercambio de sangre, los dos se separaron y volvieron a besarse disfrutando en sus paladares el sabor de ambas sangres, mientras sus lenguas danzaban inhalando los gemidos de su pareja.

Estaba empezando a hacer mas frío que contrastaba con la piel de ellos y el vampiro interrumpió el beso para asirla entre sus brazos y adentrarse en la cabaña nuevamente, llego hasta la cama de ambos y se sentaron sobre ella, uno frente al otro; aun en sus miradas permanecía el deseo y la necesidad de sentirse el uno al otro no solo a través de la sangre sino también en carne. La ropa sobraba en esos momentos, la bata de Yuuki resbalaba por su hombros, las manos de Kaname rozaban sus hombros y resbalaron hasta el frente del camisón para desabotonar botón por botón dejando descubierto el pecho de su princesa, recorriendo la tersa piel llego de nuevo a sus hombros para quitar los tirantez , su camisón tropezó con su cintura y el vampiro con habilidad lo retiro, mientras Yuuki también desabotonaba la camisa de el aunque con cierta torpeza debido a los nervios y la inexperiencia, hasta que logro quitarla y también recorrió el masculino pecho dejando tras su roce un escalofrío.

Poco a poco se desalojaron de toda la ropa y las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo de su amante, sentían la necesidad de acariciarse como si fuera la ultima vez, de memorizar cada milímetro de piel, de querer fundirse en uno mismo, los labios de ambos recorrieron todo el cuerpo de su pareja con tiernos besos, la temperatura del cuarto subía perezosamente al principio pero mientras las respiraciones se hacían mas rápidas, la temperatura aumentaba, y los suspiros mezclados con dulces palabras salían de los labios de ambos al mismo tiempo, su mente y su alma se sincronizaron, la sangre era compartida y a través de ella sentían las emociones del otro.

Kaname acostó a Yuuki debajo de el, recorrió su cuerpo con las manos mientras su boca recorría su cuello, de la boca de Yuuki salían sensuales gemidos y el sonreía complacido de lo que podía provocar en su princesa. Las uñas de ella se aferraban a la espalda de Kaname provocándole heridas que sanaban rápidamente

En momento único el tiempo se detuvo para la pareja y los demás seres desaparecieron de la tierra dejándolos solo a ellos; los cuerpos se fundieron, encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos, ambos clavaron profundamente sus colmillos en el cuello de su amante, disfrutando de su placentera sangre mientras juntos llegaban al cenit de su pasión entre suspiros, gemidos y caricias…

-Te amo Kaname-las palabras salían sensualmente de los labios de Yuuki y su calido aliento chocaba contra el pecho de el

-Te amo Yuuki para toda la eternidad-la abrazo aun más fuerte y deposito un beso sobre su cabeza

La luna que se colaba por la ventana era testigo del gran amor profesado y su luz dibujaba la silueta de los amantes que se entregaban bajo la promesa de juntos por toda la eternidad.

_¿Qué tal? Para hacer este fic me inspiró una canción, muy hermosa por cierto, en cuanto leí la traducción se me vino a la mente la historia. No se olviden de comentar._

_Matta ne!_


End file.
